


Stevens's First War, How Fun!

by CoolDoggo21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo21/pseuds/CoolDoggo21
Summary: A post-movie fic about terroristic homeworld gems that wage war on Steven for changing the society. What more could you want?





	1. A Pleasant Visit with White

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first fic so criticism is encouraged. Might get gritty, might not. Hopefully this ends up with good writing, consistent updates, and no spellling errers.

After the pillar of light dissipated, Steven stepped off of the palace warp pad. 

“Hey, White,” he said loudly so that the giant gem could hear him across the throne room.

“Oh Steven! What a nice surprise!” White said, interrupting the comically smaller gem and their entourage.

“Leave. Immediately.” She ordered the fancy looking gems, with the same pleasant voice she greeted Steven with. After sparing a quick glance to Steven, she added, “Please.” But they were already gone by that point.

“You know I visit the same time each month, right?” Steven asked, walking closer to her throne. Visits had become a regular thing for Steven. He told himself it was to keep the diamonds in check, but a part of him did enjoy being with his distant family members.

“Oh, and I’m supposed to learn your Earth calendar? Didn’t it start, oh, just two thousand years ago?”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one.” He jumped and floated down onto the armrest of her throne for a more relaxed speaking position. “How are the others doing?”

“I’m glad you asked! I was just talking to some of my most elite gems about what the public thinks of me.”

Steven ignored the blatant shift in topic to herself; he had grown used to it. “And what do they think?”

“Well, about half said that I’m the greatest and most glorious leader to ever exist, or some variant of that. And the other half said that they were extremely scared to even mention me.”

“Huh.” Steven added, thoughtfully.

“Isn’t great? No negative opinions of me!” White added, cheerfully.  
Steven exhaled and scratched his head, “First of all, being extremely scared is a negative thing. And secondly, how do you know the first half didn’t say that out of fear?”

“Oh, Steven. I’m not oblivious, despite what you think. I had my gems asking the questions tell the recipients that if they lied I would personally shatter them. There’s no way they would lie after hearing that,” White confidently stated.

Steven gave up on trying to better White for today, and tries to ask about the others again.

“Ok then. What are the other diamonds up to?”

White reluctantly stops talking about herself.  
“Blue is currently trying to figure out those funny word things you told Spinel. What were they called again?”

“Jokes.”

“Ah, yes. Spinel has even resorted to Earth books to find good material for them.”

White looked like she just had a sudden revelation.  
“I suppose it makes sense.” The change in her tone and expression meant that she was about to attempt to make a joke, so Steven braced for impact.  
“Considering your inferior planet never fails to make me laugh!”

White laughed wholeheartedly for about two seconds before immediately returning to her normally calm demeanor.

“You see, it’s funny because your planet-” Steven interjected before she can, and he knew she would, go into every detail about the joke.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. How about Yellow?” Steven’s patience was already wearing thin, which happened often when he tried to have a solo conversation with White.

“Just whatever she normally does. Making sure everything runs smoothly, spending time with Blue and Spinel, putting together an armada-”

Steven perked up at that last one.   
“What was that?”

“Yes, she loves spending time with Blue and Spinel. Those three are practically insep-”

Steven yet again had to interrupt the giantess.  
“No, the thing you said about the armada!”

White gasped and put her hand to her face; she obviously wasn’t supposed to say that.  
“Oh, no worries, Starlight, she’s not going back to Era 2; Or Era 1 for that matter. It’s actually to protect you.”

Steven grew a little more panicked at that.  
“Protect me from what?”

White feigned embarrassment, but she loved to gossip so she happily told Steven anyway.  
“Well, Yellow wanted to tell you, but I guess if you're curious. You see, a group of gems is making their way to Earth right now to wage war against you!”

Steven was taken aback. He then shouted what most would in that situation.  
“WHAT!”

White, unfazed went on like they were discussing his first day of school.  
“I know, isn’t it exciting! Your first war! Oh, if only you could have seen some of Yellow and Blue’s wars. A few times way back when they waged war with each other, it was adorable!”

“Why wasn’t I told about this earlier?” He said annoyed and scared, only slightly sorry to stop her reminiscing.

Finally paying attention to Steven’s emotions, White tried to comfort him.  
“There’s no need to worry, it’s just a small rebel fleet and Yellow will do all the fighting for you. They won’t even be able to reach Earth.”

This made Steven feel better, but still not good.

“If you say so. But I'm still gonna go talk to Yellow about the specifics.” He then dismounted from his spot on the armrest and glided perfectly to the warp pad. 

Before White could try and trap him into more conversation, he added, “Next time I’d like to hear all about Yellow and Blue’s civil wars. It must have been really interesting.”

The promise of potential attention was enough to sate her.  
“Oh it was. I’ll let you go now,” she teased.

With an abnormal amount of emotional honesty she added, “Visit again soon, Starlight.”

Other than the mention of war, Steven thought that went pretty well. White seemed to be learning albeit at a snail's pace. But asking for others' opinions and not treating him like Pink at all were some great steps forward. A sense of pride comes over him for a second before he remembers the whole war thing.

He let the light of the warp pad envelope him as he went off to find Yellow.


	2. An Informative Talk with Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter, the ones after this should be coming faster. Thanks for all the kudos!

Steven stepped into the gigantic right arm, looking for Yellow. There he saw a small squad of Peridots working on some panel in the wall, each with unique geometrically shaped hair. The novelty of seeing multiple gems of the same type hadn’t worn off. They were all made to act and think the same, and yet they’re all so quirky. He decided to ask them where Yellow was.

“Hey! You guys know where Yellow Diamond is?”

The Peridots almost jumped out of their limb enhancers. He had made it clear that he holds no political power on Homeworld and would never harm any of them, but the status of Diamond is hard to break. Homeworld gems still treated him like a higher being, but thankfully without the fear.

“Better than nothing. Or being a dictator,” Steven thought to himself.

They all stood up straight and faced him, crossing their arms in the diamond salute.  
“Greetings, Steven Universe,” said the spherically haired ‘leader’ of the Peridots, cleary from Era 1. 

Despite being of Era 1, she wore limb enhancers.Although Era 1 gems could summon weapons, shapeshift, and had no need for limb enhancers, the limb enhancers still provided useful built-in tech. An Era 1 Peridot surrounded by Era 2’s would ironically fall behind. He’d have to tell Peridot, his Peridot, about this when he gets home.

“Yellow Diamond is currently in the Bridge.” She then continued, more nervous, “I suggest you meet with her immediately. She and her subordinates seem to be in distress.”

Not a good sign. Yellow prefered to stay in her quarters until liftoff. They hadn’t even positioned the ship for launch and she’s ‘in distress’?

“Thank you,” Steven replied, leaving in a hurry. “I’ll go right now. See ya.”

“Actually it is unlikely that you and I will meet again at a later date because…” She trailed off as he went away, the other Peridots already back to work.

Moments later he found the Bridge, and it was chaos. Well, chaos like how a busy office building is chaotic. No screaming or injuries, but information shared faster than it could be taken in. 

The Bridge is a large room with each wall covered in screens. There was a large yellow table in the middle with smaller tables and desks scattered about. The front of the room had no tables, but instead had an empty space where Yellow’s throne resided. In front of Yellow’s throne is the gigantic window into space which doubled as a screen for very important allies or enemies to have their face displayed.

In the Bridge were gems. Lots of gems, frantically carrying data pads, all talking at once, pulling up other important looking gems on the screens in the walls. Yellow was in her throne, which had rotated away from the window and was at the head of the large table in the middle of the room. Steven was taking this all in when Yellow stopped talking to the aureate gems at the table and saw him.

“Steven!” She just about shouted it. Every gem in the room stopped and gawked at the boy.  
“What a…nice surprise!”

No one wanted to break the silence, so Steven took it upon himself.  
“Yellow! Uh...” He felt the eyes of all these foreign gems on him, all obviously knowing something he didn’t.

“W- Whats up?” He said, his voice cracking.

Yellow gathered herself and addressed the room.  
“Everyone, back to work. Steven, come over here to the throne.”

As Steven made his way to Yellow everyone else slowly started to return to their previous state of motion. But he could easily tell there were still eyes and ears on him.

The throne holding Yellow swiveled back to face the window as Steven jumped up to sit on its armrest. He and the diamonds found that this was the most comfortable way to talk, given their immense height difference.

Yellow took a deep breath before speaking.  
“So, Steven. I have some bad news.”

“White told me about the fleet coming to attack Earth.”

“Oh.” She considered this for a moment and added “In that case, I have worse news.”

Steven had learned plenty of times before why you never ask ‘What could be worse than that?’ so he took a deep breath of his own before slowly asking.  
“Could you tell me what the worse news is?”

“Well, when we saw the fleet heading for Earth we thought that was the full extent of their forces. But it turns out that the fleet was just backup for their original forces which had already made it to your moon.”

Steven, being the unshakable rock he was, decided to ask, or more so exclaim,  
“There on the MOON?!?”

Yellow, both sympathetic and annoyed, went on.  
“Yes. And our scanners picked up lots of energy from it, meaning they could have brought some powerful weapons.”

Steven didn’t know how to react, so he didn’t. In his shock and awe Yellow continued.  
“They say they have their weapons pointed at Little Homeworld and... that other place with all the humans you like.”

“Beach City,” Steven corrected, trying to absorb all of this like a sponge that's already soaked.

“Yes, that.” Yellow’s attention was brought back to Steven, seeing his distress she tried to calm his nerves.   
“But they could be bluffing! The energy signals could also be created by idling the right engines.”

This was the most calming thing Steven had heard all day. If they were bluffing then this could be talked out with no real harm done. The way he preferred, and the way he usually got.  
“Can’t you just scan closer or something to see if they’re real?”

Yellow shot back, “We can’t. Our ships have gotten to your solar system’s asteroid belt, but they threaten to shoot their weapons at your home bases if we try to get any closer.”

Steven thought about all that was happening and realized that something didn’t make sense.  
“Well, if they aren’t bluffing, then why haven’t they just destroyed Little Homeworld and Beach City? Isn’t that their goal?”

Yellow was starting to unravel. They were approaching the part of the conversation she didn’t want to reach.  
“Not exactly. They don’t want indiscriminate violence, they just want their society back. And now that they have some leverage, they are making some...demands.”

He didn’t like the sound of that, but it gave him hope that this could still be solved diplomatically. Maybe this whole thing was just some gems lashing out in anger; they never meant to do any real harm.  
“Okay, just tell me what they want, and then we can do that.”

Yellow inhaled sharply. She’s as hesitant as when she stood up to White.   
“No. We can’t. We-”

He interjected, pleading.  
“Yellow, please. Tell me what they want.” He needed to know how to solve this.

“We can’t give them what they want!” Her anger was growing, she’s trying and failing to hold something back.

Steven stood up, shortening the distance between them, if only a little.  
“Why not? Lives are in danger!”

Yellow explodes.  
“What they WANT is to KILL YOU!” 

The Bridge went silent again. Yellow kept spilling her thoughts out; everything she didn’t want to tell Steven.  
“They think you've made us weak. They think getting rid of you will bring back the old society. And I’m sorry for this, but you mean more to me than your colony! I’m not letting you die to save it! NOT AGAI-”

Yellow stopped herself. They realized her mistake at the same time. Yellow sputtered out half an apology before leaving to her quarters. Steven was left alone on the oversized throne, left to make sense of it all. All the gems tried to spare him of the tension in the room by hastily returning to their duties. It didn’t work.


End file.
